Cookie Run Wiki:Customer Support
For Cookie Run: OvenBreak Reporting Bugs to Official Forum Getting to the official Cookie Run forum is the easiest way for reporting bugs, errors, or glitches in game. Make sure you read the Forum Rules and Bug Reports Guide thoroughly. Contact Support Team While sometimes the official forum can be the place for your issues, sometimes they will forward you to the Customer Support team. Some issues like problems with in-app purchases, network connection, device problems, and account management cannot be processed in the forum. # Go to https://cs.devsisters.com/cookierun-ovenbreak # Select your issues in "Contact Support Team" section. Tip: Make sure you read "Check These First!" or use the search input, before filling your request to the Support Team. # Fill in the required information as clear as possible. # Tap Submit when done. Can I post my issues on this Wikia? No, you cannot. Cookie Run Wikia has no affiliation nor any connection with Devsisters. How to make a good inquiry form? * Include the related details to help the team understanding your problem better. For example, for a in-app purchasing issue, please attach it with the receipt of your purchase sent to the email by Apple App Store or Google Play Store. Another example: if you want to report a bug, if possible take a screenshot and attach the image within the request. Other details such as your OvenBreak ID, the device model, and iOS/Android version should be filled as well. * Be nice and polite, and use a formal language. * Use a clear language to prevent ambiguity. Don't worry if you have a bad English, just do your best. Devsisters Customer Support team also supports in Korean and Chinese. For LINE Cookie Run Support for LINE Cookie Run via Customer Support will be closed, effectively 31 October 2018. 1. How can I send an Inquiry to Customer Support? 'Inside the game' # Open your Line Cookie Run app. # Once you entered the leaderboard/home page, tap the Gear button at the left bottom corner of your screen. # Scroll down until you see the Customer Support button, and tap it. # You'll entering the Help page. Tap Inquiries. # Search for the Inquiries option. Tap Inquiries twice, as shown in the red box in the picture below. # Follow the instruction and fill in the required information as clear as possible. # Tap Confirm Input when done. 'Outside of the game' # Go to https://lg-cs.line.me/fm/public/inquiry/index # Follow the instruction and fill in the required information as clear as possible. Make sure select "LINE Cookie Run" under Title name. # Tap Confirm Input when done. 2. Why my Inquiries are not replied? * Inquiries may take up to 2 business days after your input. Please wait. * Check your spam folder or add @linegamecs.com into your list of whitelisted email address. * Your inquiries might have been already included or posted within FAQ or in game newsletters. 3. Can I post my inquiries on this Wikia? No, you cannot. Cookie Run Wikia has no affiliation nor any connection with Devsisters and LINE. 4. How to make a good inquiry form? * Include the related details to help the team understanding your problem better. For example, for a Crystal purchase issue, you may be required to supply the information with your purchase date, amount, and your current Crystal balance. Another example: if you want to report a bug which a background goes missing, you need to take a screenshot and include the image link within the inquiry. * Be nice and polite, and use a formal language. * Use a clear language to prevent ambiguity. Don't worry if you have a bad English, Line Game Support Team currently supports in English, Thai, Japanese, and Mandarin.